Fairy Tail Academy
by Infatuated idiot
Summary: Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Erza have just moved to Fiore, and are attending a new school, Fairy Tail Academy. Because they're the new kids no one really talks to them and just ignores them .. Nevertheless at the academy the four most popular guys take an interest in them, there's a pyro, a heavily peirced guy, an indenial stripper, and a tattooed delinquent. NaLu GrUvia JeRza GaLe
1. Presenting Fairy Tail Academy

I do Not own Fairy Tail

- -PROLOGUE-

Lucy's POV

"Do you think we'll fit in Lu-Chan?" Levy suddenly asked me as we entered the new academy.

"Everything will be fine Levy" I try to reassure her, but I don't think it's working.

"I guess you're right." She mumbled, looking around shyly at all the students.

"Anyways," I paused as I started to look for our other friends who had arrived a little before us. "We have Juvia and Erza, and Erza will kill anyone who bullies us." I smiled softly.

"Yeah!" she said with small smile.

"Hey it's them!" I waved at Juvia and Erza, who were standing in the middle of the hall way.


	2. Lucy and Levy Meet The Players

**Sorry for so much OCC-Ness! I do not own Fairy Tail**. **I'm so sorry! My stupid older brother deleted this chapter because he was mad at me, I had already uploaded this but then be deleted It, and I just found out! So here is the chapter I had previously published!**

**{Lucy's POV}**

"Hey guys!" I called, running over to my friends.

"Hey Lucy!" they both replied. We couldn't start a conversation, because the bell rang.

"We can't be late for our first class!" Levy shouted, grabbing my hand and running through the hallway. We did NOT know where we were going. The hall was now filled with silence. We just stood there like lost puppies. We suddenly heard footsteps getting closer.

"You ladies lost?" We heard two male voices say. We both looked up to see two teenage boys hovering over us with grins plastered on their faces.

"U-h um yeah kinda." We both stuttered in unison. The two teenagers were extremely HOT! The one that caught my eye was the pink haired one. The one Levy thought was hot was the one with studs all over his body, he was super intimidatin

g!

"We can help you with that," the intimidating teenager said, "if you tell us your names." he smirked, which made Levy blush a deep scarlet.

"I-I'm Levy." Levy stared into his dark eyes, blushing even more when he got a little closer.

"I'm Lucy." I looked at the pinkette, he gave me a wide grin, I could feel heat rise to my cheeks. I could hear Levy giggle when she saw me blush, i shot her a glare.

"Luigi?" the pinkeye asked, completely ruining his hold on me.

"I'll just call you shorty" the other one said to Levy, the look on Levy's face said she was not going to tolerate someone who calls her "shorty".

"L. U. C. Y." I spelled it out for him, I mean how could you possibly get "Luigi" from "Lucy"!?

"My name is Levy!" Levy said looking a little mad, her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

"Uh, whatever my name is Gajeel and this is Natsu" Gajeel and Natsu introduced themselves to us.

"I've never seen you girls around here." Natsu started to say, well might as well answer his question.

"Um, we're new here." We both replied back, i was hoping we could go to our classes now after we talked to them a bit. Yeah maybe i want t o get to know Natsu a little better,but never mind that!

"Good fresh meat." Gajeel muttered to Natsu.

Still Lucy's POV

Natsu and Gajeel at separated us, i go with Natsu, and Levy goes with Gajeel. They wanted to show us around, and we let them. Natsu and I had been walking around for a while, so we decided to sit down and have some small talk. He asked about where i had lived before, and if I liked the school.

I was getting a good first impression of him, he seemed nice enough. He started talking about the features of the school, i nodded and stared at him intently. I mean i bluntly stared at him! He noticed my staring and started inching closer!

"Whatchya lookin at Blondie, do you want to kiss me?" He asked smirking,while leaning in towards me, his question completely shocked me! sure, i was thinking about what a kiss form him would be like, but i never thought about doing it!

He kept coming closer, while i just stared wide eyed. Is he really going to kiss me!? I barely know him though! I screamed in my head. He suddenly stopped right as our foreheads touched and opened his eyes, and whispered,

"You thought I was gonna kiss you, didn't ya?" He held onto his stomach and started laughing hysterically.

"You JERK!" I tried slapping him, but he quickly grabbed my hand and I landed on his lap.

"Feisty aren't we?" He said with a one of his grins. His comment immediately made my cheeks stain a deep red, what am i gonna do!?

**{Levy's POV}**

Gajeel didn't talk much, he kinda just stared into space. I decided i should be the one to talk first.

"Hey Gajeel do you like books?" I asked him with curiosity in my eyes, but it was hidden behind my red rimmed glasses.

"If you like em' then it's my favourite thing in the entire world, Shorty" He replied with a flirtatious grin. I blushed uncontrollably at his sudden reply. He is such a flirt, I barely know him, but I cant help but blush.

"Can you stop calling me "Shorty" my name is Levy." I mumbled trying to make sure I wouldn't anger him, he looks as though he could throw me through a wall! I admit I find him attractive, and i might have a tiny crush, but i just met him so most likely nothing will progress.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't wanna."

I let out a frustrated sigh, not wanting to get into a fight, and went back to reading.

"You're hot when you read." He said simply, staring into my eyes.

"W-what do you m-mean?" My heartbeat became irregular, why is he making me feel like this, when I barely know him!?

"YOU JERK!" I heard someone yell,

"was that Lucy?".

**A/N **

So i hope you liked this chapter, and that it made you fangirl! Sorry for them being OCC! i already have ten chapters of this story written and I'm editing them so ill update almost everyday or every week. I have some other stories I'm thinking about publishing, so just wait for some stories! See ya next time!


	3. Erza and Juvia Meet the Badboys

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**{Juvia's POV}**

"Kay see you!" I shouted back at Levy and Lucy as they ran down the crowded hall.

I gazed up at Erza and said "Juvia doesn't know where we are going "

"Yeah, I don't know either.'" Erza admitted as she just kept walking in a random direction, Juvia followed. The school was completely new to them, it was no surprise that we had gotten lost in this humongous school. Everyone ignored them, that made Juvia a tad bit upset.

Somehow we had gotten ourselves more lost then before. None of the students were in the halls now, the bell had rang 10 minutes ago, and the students had already rushed to their first class. While me and Erza had been carried away from the crowd of the students and ended up in a random place. As we were still lost, there was complete silence except for our footsteps.

**{No One's POV}**

"Someone's following us." Erza informed Juvia in a low whisper. Erza had come up with a plan to find out who they were. They stopped abruptly and heard a few faltered steps before it went silent.

"Who's there!?" Erza shouted, grabbing a hold of Juvia's hand, Juvia looked scared of who they might be.

"I admire your skills, Erza." Two teenagers came out of the shadows, neither of girls knew who they were

One had azure colored hair, and was kind of intimidating because of a red tattoo he had above and below his right eye, Erza found him quite intriguing. The other made Juvia almost faint, he had navy hair, close to fully covering his dark blue eyes. Juvia blushed harder when she noticed he didn't have a shirt on, She felt lightheaded from his smokin body!

"How do you know my name?" Erza scowled at the two, inside she was shivering.

"Is that how you treat someone you just met?" The azure one said with smirk , moving a little closer to Erza, making her step back.

"Let us show you girls around." the one with out a shirt spoke suddenly, Juvia had hearts in her eyes.

"We should let them help us, we're lost anyway." Juvia told Erza to convince her to trust them temporarily. Erza was not convinced and did not trust them, she wanted to smack that smirk off the azure ones face. Erza pondered for a short while, finally she let out a sigh of defeat, they were lost anyway.

"Fine, but tell us you're name's NOW or I'll punch you as hard as I can, and trust me your face will Shatter!" Erza spoke, putting her hands on her hips, a proud grin appeared on her face as she was happy at how intimidating she sounded, but the boys didn't react in the way she wanted hem to.

The boys just smirked in response, seemingly unfazed by her threat. "my name is Gray, and this is Jellal," Gray said, gesturing over to Jellal, who gave Gray a scowl.

"I can introduce myself, prick" Jellal told Gray, with a bored tone.

"Yeah whatever, we also condition," Gray paused with a mischievous grin plastered on his face, oh my what could it be?

"and what is it?" Juvia asked leaning in to Gray.

"Tell me your name sweetheart." Gray whispered into Juvia's ear, causing her to blush furiously, Juvia shivered as she felt his breath on her neck.

"I-it's Juvia." Juvia managed to stutter.

"Too easy." Gray mumbled to himself.

"Also," Jellal settled his hand on Erza's shoulder, but she immediately smacked it away.l, no way she would let this man touch her!

"Erza goes with me, and Juvia goes with Gray." Jellal stated, a smug look covered his face, Ezra gave them a look that said "excuse me?"

"And why would we ever agree to that?" Erza asked, obviously suspicious, and worried what would happen to Juvia, she was pretty protective of her.

Jellal and Gray fake pouted, then out of nowhere Gray picked up Juvia up bridal style and started running down the dark hallway, Juvia squealing as he picked her up abruptly.

"HEY!, what do you think you're doing!?" Erza screamed, chasing after them, but all of a sudden she felt something grip her hand, making her fall backwards, causing her to gasp.

"W-what?" Ladies and gentlemen Erza has blushed for the first time in her life, and she barely knows the guy!

**A/N**

**I'll make the next chapter a lot longer, Don't worry, also should Jellal somehow know her, but Erza doesn't remember, or no? Uh whatever I'll figure something out. See ya next time!**


	4. A Little Longer

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes! I do not own fairy tail.**

**Erza's POV**

"L-let go of me." I quickly got out of his grasp, still blushing for the first time in my life. I've never felt this, this sensation on my cheek. I'm showing weakness. I shook my head vigorously at my thoughts. How could I ever have someone do this to me?! I'm starting to despise him more and more evertime he flashes me his smirk!

"heh so even Titania can blush, surprising." I glanced up at him, all I saw was a devilish smirk. I just stayed silent, why is my heart beating so fast? I've never felt like this, I don't like it. I dont like it one bit.

"Come on let's go for a tour." Jellal spoke, grabbing a hold of my hand, but on instinct I pulled away just as fast. How can he touch me so easily and not be afraid?!

"Don't Touch Me!" I snapped, not wanting the feeling to come back, i'll kill him!

"Your right I won't do it again." He said holding his hands up in defense before turning around. I swear I saw another smirk form on his lips.

I was now walking along side him, as we walked down the halls, him explaining everything to me. He seems nice, but I dont, and wont trust him. His smirk makes me want to kill him!

"What is your reputation at this school?" I asked rather formally, I was still suspicious of him.

"Delinquent." He said simply. Honestly I wasn't surprised, he had a tatoo on his face and the look of someone who'll eat your cake if you leave it for a second.

I nodded, and said "How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"What was that?" I hadn't heard for I was distracted by the sweet, _sweet_ aroma of strawberry short cake.

**Gray's POV**

"Kay, think we lost em'" I said setting down the blushing girl on the checkered floor. She didn't say anything just stood there figidting.

"Hey you alright?" I asked, she immediately jumped and nodded intensely. This girl seems pretty sensitive..

_Guess she's alright then_ I thought. She just stood there for even longer. Then randomly an idea popped in my head! Hehe, its pretty bold... But i think I know how to make her move.

"Get a move on!" I half shouted, smacking her butt. _(well that esclated quickly...)_

She stood there gaping at me with a killer blush spreading across her face. Her bangs then covered her eyes making her look furious, she clenched her fist. Oh shit, she's pissed.

Just as i was about to apoligize she lifted her head, tears were forming in her eyes. Shit shit shit shit!

" Sorry." I said irritated. She wiped away her tears and smiled brightly at me. She's cute...SHUT UP MIND! Her smile didn't last long a her face turned into shock and embarrassment.

"W-w-where are Gray-sama's c-clothes?!" I cursed under my breath as I looked down. I quickly grabbed my clothes that magically stripped off my body. Just as fast I put them back on. Natsu calls me a stripper, but I swear I dont do it on purpose! My clothes just literally dont want to stay on!

We were now making some kind of small talk as we walked down an unknown hall that I didn't even know. The exception of her becoming silent every time I took off my shirt. Ok what is up with this school?! I've been attending it for three years and there are still some places that im unaware of!

I better get her to class now, she's pretty late though she might get in trouble. If i send her now i'll just go to detention, it wont be the first time. I dont know if i should bring her back, I mean, _who cares if she spends a little more time with me...__  
_

**Levy's POV**

I ran towards the shouting, tripping along the way. I passed by a couple of doors with students inside them, and i thought _if we hadnt met Gajeel and Natsu, we wouldnt be in this mess! I could be sitting in the library right now reading a book! But now i'm searching for Lucy, and Gajeels right on my tail! _

"Where are you going shrimp!?" Gajeel yelled from behind, why does he have to yell?!

_"shrimp"?! I thought, _oh come on! Nope, you have your dignity Levy dont anwser!

I tried to concentrate on where the shouting was heard from, she sounded scared! I came to an abrupt stop as I found the door I was looking for. The library, which no one was in, thank god!

Might as well check to see if Lu-Chan is in there with... Oh My God she's with someone who is incredibly flirtatious Oh No. Why have i just realized that?!

I opened the door as quickly as I could and investigated thoroughly. There were shelves and shelves of book from Horror to Fluffy Romance. It was heaven. I've never seen something so beautiful!

Don't get distracted look for Lu-Chan!

As I searched more and more I found that she wasn't there, how am i going to find her in this enormeous school?!

"..."

What was that? I swear I just heard a faint squeak, like a human squeak, and I heard the screech of a chair, oh no! This is just like one of my horror books started!

"Helllooooo?" I called, no answer. Now I'm scared. And why, oh why now of all times someone has to tap on my shoulder which sends blood chilling shivers down my spin. I slowly turn to see,

"Boo."

**Lucy's POV**

"Uhhhhhhh"

I was blushing furiously, I knew it and Natsu knew it too. He was taking full advantage of the situation. Which was making me feel not to happy. Who says that to a girl they just met?!

He was grinning proudly at me, obviously happy that he had a some type of grip on me. What is it about him?! He started to open his mouth, just as he was about to say something, I was saved by the sudden call of Levy.

Thank God! I made short eye contact with Natsu, both of us sharing a look of surprise, his eyes were covered with disappointment. But i didnt waste any time! I quickly got off Natsu's lap and dusted myself off, i couldnt look him in the eyes again!

"I-I should go see Levy" I stuttered, walking off some place I thought Levys voice was coming from. You know the worst thing that i could do right now? Get lost in aplace you've never been before!

**A/N**

sorry to leave on a sorta kinda cliffhanger, sooo i'm going to visit my grandparents this weekend, im going on a plane, im gonna be there for about 2 weeks! And i wont be able to update on here. Hope you liked this chapter, see ya later!


	5. Are You Crazy?

**A/N** Sorry for any spelling mistakes! I do not own Fairy Tail!

**Erza's POV**

"I know I smell strawberry short cake!" I sniffed around as I sped down the hall towards the library I had yet to explore.

Paying no attention to Jellal who was, by choice taging along, I ran straight into the library. Following the sweet scent of strawberries, It led me to a small table next to a window, the view was very beautiful. I made sure everything was secure before I sat down and started munching. Jellal finally arrived to the table, panting pretty heavily, I didn't ask him to race after me!

"Don't just run off like that!" Jellal panted, sitting on the other side of me.

"I can do what ever I want!" I said taking a bite of the ever so delicious cake. He can't tell me what to do, who does he think he is?!

At the corner of my eye I saw he was eyeing my cake, Oh heck no! I elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to choke up, was I to harsh?

"What in the hell was that for!?" He shouted in an annoyed tone, why cant he understand the amount of importance strawberry short cake has to me?!

I fake pondered for a moment, "Oh, I dont know, but what I do know is that nobody looks at my cake!"

He gave me a puzzled look, then of course a smirk appeared on his features. He moved so fast that I had no idea what was going on, I blinked and realized he had just eaten all of my cake!

"HOW DARE YOU EAT IT!" I screamed, bending the fork in my hand, he gave me a smile which was covered with white frosting, but it made my heart skip a beat, making me even more furious. Right as I was about to punch him, I heard Juvia call my name.

"ERZA-San!" I wasn't an urgent call, I huffed In annoyance, turned my back to Jellal and started to walk toward Juvia. When I finally saw her she was standing _dangerously_ close to the guy with out a shirt, also known as Gray. It pissed me off! I stormed towards Gray and grabbed him by the neck pulling him up in the process, my action got a gasp of shock from Juvia.

**Juvia's POV **

My face contorted into a look of shock. What is she doing to Gray-sama!? She is a love- rival a small voice in the back of my head said, Wait did Juvia actually just say that about her best friend!? Why does Juvia feel jealously? Stop, Juvia needs to tell her she misunderstood the situation! As Juvia saw Gray-sama suffering under the grasp of Erza-san, tears formed in Juvia's eyes and the rain began to fall.

**Levy's POV **

I let out a shrill scream, and immediately turned around to see Gajeel smirking mishceviously down at me.

I glared up at him with a "Why the heck did you just do that" look. I swiftly turned around, ignoring him, because I knew that would agitate him. I called for Lucy, but got no answer. Oh come on, I cannot be alone In an enormous library, with no other but Gajeel!

**Natsu's POV**

Does she hate me now? Her face was so red, that made me unexpectedly happy. I should go find her, I don't want anyone taking her away from me. She's mine.

My nose starts to pick up her scent, she's worrying. I follow her scent, knocking over a few books. She hiding somewhere, and I don't like it. Can't she tell that I wanted her to stay!? Calm down! I'm becoming more furious every step I take, There's something boiling inside of me, and really have no idea what it is!

I look at the time, "I need to get to my dorm!" I'll make Lucy mine one day, I know I will!

**Gray's POV**

Why the hell is she choking me, I can't do anything to help myself! Her grip is so strong I can barely breath! Is she going to kill me, like hell I'll let this girl take me down! I hear Juvia screaming to let me go, Erza reacts by loosening her grip on me, and setting me down. I choke a bit, coughing and massaging my swollen neck.

"Are you CRAZY!?" I mean literally, out of nowhere she just randomly almost chokes me to death!

"You're going to break my best friends heart! I know you will!" She yelled, shocking me completely .

My gaze fell on Juvia, who was now clinging to my waist, her tears staining my dark blue shirt. She was muttering, something like, "Please don't hurt my Gray-sama, Gray-sama means no harm. Please stop!" You couldn't understand her completely, cause it was muffled against my shirt. She's way too emotional!

She lifted her head , teary, sparkling eyes staring right at me. She's gorgeous, I can't deny that. I thought, mentally smacking myself, it's obvious this Erza chick will beat the shit out of me if I even touch her! I better not get involved with Juvia, or else I'm dead. But she's just so, adorable...and her huge personality, I just can't stay away! UGH WHAT AM I SAYING!

I turn away from Juvia's ocean blue eyes, I see the clock , 4:11, I have to get to my dorm!I can't handle this right now! How much time did I spend with Juvia?! Erza's now lecturing Juvia, something about stay away from boys like me, I mean Im not _That_ bad!

"I better get goin." I trudge away, shoving my fists in my pockets. Jellal follows, winking at the Erza girl, making her "Tsk" and turn away, but you could tell she was flustered. I decided to not look at , Juvia , I can't be enchanted again! If I look into her eyes again she'll turn me Into stone! I'll drown in her Blue eyes, never to escape to the surface!

**Gajeel's POV**

God , how can she just sit there and read it's boring just watching her. I hear the clock tick, 4:13, I don't have to deal with this, God dammit!

"I'm goin home, shorty." I quickly get up, and walk off, lazily waving my hand. I look back, she's no longer sitting there, her book closed, Shrimp's gone. Woah! that was considerably fast for a girl with such short legs! Shrimp probably went home. At least I'll see her tomorrow, I feel a smirk creep on my lips.

"Tomorrows gonna be fun."

**Jellal's POV **

I watch as Erza stomps toward Gray, gripping his neck lifting him up. Juvia shouting for her to stop, tears in he eyes. Erza really hasn't changed, not one bit. This'll take awhile. Erza finally sets Gray down, turns to Juvia and starts boasting about how Gray will break her heart.

I let out a laugh at the sight, Erza's beautiful even when she's angry. Gray starts to walk away, it's getting late, I follow him. As I strutted behind Gray ,I turn and give Erza a quick wink. She acts tsundere, but she blushes anyway. She's breath-taking, but I dont think she'll ever let me love her.

"Tommorow might be a little hectic..."

**No One's POV**

All the boys, and girls get to there respected dorms. [Juvia and Erza] {Levy and Lucy} [Gray and Jellal] {Natsu and Gajeel} They all share an undeniable feeling of love deep inside of them. Some trying to deny, some not even trying.

They pray, every single one of them hoping they're hearts won't get broken in the process of them pursuing they're first love!

Let's just hope they won't ruin it!

**A/N **

I hope you liked it! I wanted to give a chapter before I leave on a plane. i'll be back of course! So I have to heavily edit the next chapter and i'll update it when I go back! Bye, see ya in two weeks! ^^ oh and I just realized who just leaves a piece of freakin cake on a table, and then who's crazy enough to eat that piece of cake!? Flippin Erza!


	6. Woah!

**A/N **I just wanted to apologize in advance for the OOC-ness! **I do not own Fairy Tail!****  
**

* * *

The halls of the schools were full of tired high schoolers who stayed up to late that night. The "Popular group" of boys had now walked through the doors of the school. All the girls faces lit up with admiration and infatuation, while most of the boys just sighed.

**{Nobody's POV}**

Gajeel walks in with a slouched posture, Laughing at all the girls intense reaction of their entering. Jellal steps in with a mysterious aura, smirking as always. Gray struts in with an arrogant grin on his face. His shirt aimlessly flys off his body,while all the girls squeal. Natsu the "leader", as he likes to call himself, marches in with confidence, his infamous grin still in tact.

"Have any of you seen the girls?" Natsu asks his troup, searching for Lucy. He wanted to ask if they had seen Lucy, but he wasn't ready to get bombarded by the teasing of his friends. They would find out about his obvious affection for Lucy soon enough.

"No I haven't, anyway we have to get to class." Gray says, trying his best not to show he actually wanted to see Juvia. In the back of his mind he wanted to see Juvia, he's never thought about a girl this much! Her bright smile will forever be imprinted in his mind.

The boys walk slowly to their classes unwillingly, all of them secretly searching for their little crush. God, they're all such tsunderes!

**{The Girls, No One's POV}**

Levy takes caution in her steps, as she's reading a book whilst walking through the doors, this girl is an everyday dare devil! Erza takes long, confident strides, Juvia accompanying behind. Juvia can't help but feel shy in her new school, and Erzas somewhat arrogant about the whole thing. Lucy wanders in, not really knowing where she's going, she was really hoping not to encounter Natsu today. It was embarrassing enough that he had such a hold on her!

They all come in time to witness the entire school flaunting over the boys, Juvia muttering something about "Love rivals, love rivals everywhere". Lucy is shocked to see a beautiful, short white-haired girl cling on to Natsu. Her stomach churns in uncertainty, not wanting to see it anymore, she turns her head quickly. Erza pays no attention to Jellal, who doesn't notice her as he's being attacked by a tsunami of annoying fangirls. Levy mimics Erza in ignoring Gajeel, she can't stand the jerky bastard!

"We shouldn't be late for class again, we missed it yesterday!" Lucy informs her group, not mentioning how they missed it. They all nod in agreement, all of them looking quite determined. They turn in a certain direction, each one going a different direction. The girls wave a goodbye to their friends, and they're off!

**{Juvia's POV}**

Now that Juvia thinks about it...Juvia doesn't know where she's going! How could Juvia forget again! Juvia looks around to where she was going, no one to be seen!

"Juvia must hurry, and find the nearest classroom!" Juvia runs as fast she can, not really watching where she's going. She's a bit oblivious of her surroundings, she fails to notice that Gray is staring at her wide-eyed at the end of the hall, that she going at an incredible speed through! Juvia ultimately raises her head to catch a glimpse of his hair, but she immediately becomes hyper aware that she's about to ram into her dear Gray-sama. Juvia needs to come to a stop but at the rate of her speed it seemed she couldn't! Juvia has to warn him!

"Watch Out Gray-Sama!"

**{Gray's POV}**

Shit! I'm late! I'm standing in the middle of an empty hallway now, all alone. All of a sudden I hear extremely fast foot steps, hearing them get nearer I stepped back. Wondering who the culprit was I squinted to see if I could recognise them. As I looked closer only to see a flash of otherworldly blue hair. I stood there sort of frozen, almost mesmerized.

I hear her shout "Watch Out Gray-sama!", but its already to late she's fallen on top of me, and something happens that can never be undone.

I fall over from the impact, I can sense Juvia's heat she's so close. My eyes are still squeezed shut, but I can feel a sweet sensation on my lips. And my first thought was _oh god, I'm literally falling for this girl...__  
_

**{Jellal POV}**

How shall I greet Erza today? Haha, maybe a kiss? A mischievous smirk over comes my face. I see her coming down the hallway now, same confident strut. I believe it's my only choice...

_**Warning: A lot of cussing!** _

**{Jellal's POV}**

I turn to surprise her, but immediately retreat, cause she was talking with some guy! God, is she trying to piss me off, by talking to a manipulator like him!? This guy has a reputation at this school! I mean the bad kind! I watch them for a bit, my God she smiled! She never smiled when she was with me! I'm in a jealous rage! I turned around and walked away but not without taking a second look, I instantly took a double take to register what I had just seen, I grit my teeth, and clench my fist.

He's touching her. _He's. touching. her. _

**NOBODY FUCKING TOUCHES WHAT'S MINE! **

**{Erza's POV}**

All of these people are giving me weird looks, some girls are looking at me like I'm a threat! Well, who gives a shit anyway? They don't know who I am.

I'm on my way to class, I'm really confused, but I sorta maybe want to see Jellal...AHHHHHH Stop brain, I swear I will kill you!

Since I don't know where I'm going I'll just ask someone! I search for the perfect person. I see a muscular man who's wearing a mask, there's nobody else and I'm not scared to talk to people I don't know. I tap on his shoulder and say,

"Tell me where I can find history class, Bitch." He stared, dumbfounded.

"Can you just frickin tell me?" I say more sternly. He shakes his head from the surprise and says,

"Sure, I'll show you where." He looked as if he was going to shit his pants. He starts in a direction and I follow.

"So, are you new?" He tries to start small talk.

"Yes, first off tell me your name." I smile a bit, hoping not to scare him off, I really need to get to class!

"Simon, and you are..?"

"Erza, Erza Scarlet," I held out my hand, "Nice to meet you, Simon."

He gave an evil smirk , took my hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, Erza."

He stared at me and kept shaking my hand, but gradually getting slower. I gave him a weird look and backed up a bit,

"Uuhm what are you doing?" He let go of my hand and suddenly grabbed onto my wrist harshly. It started to really hurt as he tightly gripped my wrist, and wouldn't let go. What is he doing!? I winced from the pain, glaring at him with one eye open.

"Stop. Now." but all he did was grab my other hand, and shoved me against the wall, I coughed and struggled to keep my composure. What the hell was going on? I'm so weak, I can't do anything about! What the fuck is up with that!? Somebody help me!

"What the hell are you doing to Erza!?," Jellal appeared out of nowhere, his face expressing pure disgust, I could barely see him, because my eyes were blurring with tears that I was fighting.

"Are you asking to fucking die!?" He screamed in Simon's face, who, out of fear let go of my hands and ran off as fast as he could. Jellal quickly ran after him, but I swiftly grabbed his wrist and said,

"It's okay, let him go."

Why'd he save me? He saved me, Jellal saved me...Why, _why _am I so happy?

* * *

**A/N** This chapter is for all the Jerza/Gruvia Shippers!

I'm back bitches! Sort of! I'm still in Oregon, but I had this huge urge to write and edit this chapter! I was in a fanfiction writing mood! And so I got to get an update in this week! Oooooh, Juvia and Gray kissed! Well there are many more kisses to come! I'm not good at all at writing angst, sorry about that! Did you like it, let me know! Review, I love to hear your guys feedback!


	7. I'm Already Holding Back!

**{Natsu's POV}**

Lisanna randomly came out of nowhere and starts to compliment my features. _Whats up with this girl!?_ I thought, tearing her away from me. I mean I know she's a fangirl and all but I only want Lucy to hug me! I close my eyes and start to fantasize about Lucy hugging me! I hope she does one day! Okay, back to the matter at hand, I still haven't seen Lucy! If I don't see her, my plan will be ruined!

I can hear some girls voices behind me, so I quickly turn my gaze, I recognize that smell! Lucy!

**{Lucy's POV}**

_My mind is haunted by that image of that girl! Get it out of your mind Lucy!_ I mentally scold myself for even feeling a ting of jealousy. _Okay, take a deep breath, relax, maybe I misread the situation! No, you're in denial you defiantly saw that girl!_

I had to face the facts, I just started to attend this school. Natsu has only known me for two days, two days! There's literally no way a flirtatious guy like him would ever fall for a horrible girl like me. He's probably in love with a girl he's known for years! I'm in no place to be jealous. Just deal with it Lucy, _he'll never fall for you.._

AHHHH! I'm being over-dramatic! Don't dwell on it Lucy. Well at least I have a free period, I can wander a bit more, I'll be able to clear my mind.

After I finally accept the fact that Natsu has a girlfriend, I decide to explore the school more. Without Natsu. I somehow end up at the gym, I don't think I've been here before. I'm not that into sports, you get really sweaty! It's an enormous gym! This school is so interesting!

I saw that some boys were playing basketball on the end of the court, some were cute I guess. There's no reasonto be here, I think I'll check out the library some more! I turned around and headed out the gym door, but not without someone grabbing a hold of my wrist, causing me to whip my head back. I can't deny the wave of happiness that passed through my body as I saw a person I wasn't expecting.

**{Natsu's POV}**

I followed her scent to all kinds of places, but she stopped at the gym. I eventually got the chance to steal a glance at her beautiful face. I luckily had a free period so I have some time to talk to Lucy! Maybe I could impress her with my basketball skills!

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard her footsteps heading out the door. I can't let her leave! In a matter of seconds I was behind her grabbing a hold of her wrist. It was small under my hand. I could hear a gasp escape from her lips, she seemed as if she was frozen.

"Wait, Luce." Is all I said before I instantly turned her around and held her in my embrace. I've wanted to do this all day... I was able to hear and feel her heart beating rapidly, I had pulled her so close. _This feeling, I really like it._

Luce doesn't move an inch, but she is breathing quite heavily. I pull away and look at her with worried eyes, is she okay!?

"Are you alright Luce?" I notice her face is very red, Is she sick!? Oh no!

"Is everything okay!? Your face is really red, do you have a fever!?" I ask, showing my concern her. I hold up a hand to her forehead, checking to see how warm it was, it wasn't below or above the average temperature.

"I-I'm fine Natsu, just don't randomly hug me like that!" She seemed kind of mad, her voice sounded strained. She glared up at me, her cheeks still a scarlet color. I have to explain this to her!

"You looked so cute in your uniform I couldn't help, but hug you!" I grabbed her shoulders to prove my statement further, then, continued,

"You have to understand that I can't restrain my urges with you, I'm already holding back enough, I'm surprised I haven't kissed you yet!" Lucy looked really flustered and shocked at my statement, she slowly opened her mouth to speak, but I put a finger on her lips, shushing her.

"Please let me finish," I asked as nicely as I could without saying it too strictly, then I continued on with my rant/speech/confession thingy. "I'm almost sure that I like you a lot!, I could barely sleep last night because all night your were on my mind!" "I know I've only know you for a couple of days, but I just wanted to say this to get my point across, I like you."

I sighed deeply, I actually got the chance to tell her that! She looked at me with disbelief, and like I was joking. An "are you kidding me" look, but she honestly looked kind of...relieved.

"_Stop messing with me_!" She shouted, fury covering her stunning face, surprising me completely, what is she talking about!? How am I messing with her?

"Your just playing me!, And my god I have only known you for a couple of days!, you can't just say that you like someone after you practically just met them!" She paused, calming herself down.

"All that you're feeling is infatuation! Not love!" She stomped her foot, and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She glanced up, her chocolate-brown orbs staring right through my soul.

"Confess to me when you know that you like me, please can you do that for me?" She smiled at me, making me extremely more joyful than I was a second ago. Her smile reassured me, her smile glowed to me. I can't believe all of this just happened in only a couple of minutes.

"Okay, I promise." I grinned at her, and she smiled much bigger and brighter than I have ever seen her do. Just her speaking to, her smiling at me, her being kind to me, her wonderful self, just her presence makes me the happiest person on earth.

_Lucy, I know you won't believe me now, but you just make me so happy, I can't control myself. Maybe one day I'll be able to say "I love you", and you can say it back with all your heart. One day, you will believe me, and I'll make you the happiest girl on earth._

"Sooooooo, will you watch me dominant these noobs on the court?" I ask her, grinning arrogantly, trying to ease the mood a little.

"Haha, sure!" She agrees with a smile, she's much happier now.

I take a step closer to her, my grin growing larger, she looks at me with quizzical eyes.

"Then how about you give me a kiss if I win?" Man, I'm awesome at this! I need her lips on my lips!

"Confident aren't we?" She asks with a smirk of her own. God, she's beautiful!

"So, Is that a yes?" I question her vague answer.

"Of course, why not?" She seems a little confident, she's perfect.

I turn on my heel, heading towards the little bitches that think they can play basketball, and start a game. Lucy sits in the stands, anxiously awaiting my victory.

I start to taunt the players as I'm already beating them in less than five minutes, I'm sure to get that kiss from Lucy now!

**A/N**

I'm so sorry! This chapter was so rushed! And I know it was fast, I'm really sorry! I hoped you liked it anyway! Honestly, I was fangirling the entire time I was writing chapter! Nalu's just so cute! Tell me if you enjoyed it!


	8. Well

**{Normal POV}**

Gray's eyes widen in surprise, Juvia's eyes shoot open, also widening in shock. Juvia takes a second to process what was happening before immediately pulling her lips of his, and putting her hands on Gray's chest to push herself up. Her face showing pure embarrassment. Gray gets up after her, Juvia not showing her face in fear of seeing Gray's furious one. But Gray wasn't mad at all...just a little arrogant.

"J-Juvia is very sorry!" Juvia doesnt look into Gray's eyes, she couldn't believe she had actually just kissed Gray! I mean she didn't mean to, it was just she was sort of prone to accidents! The thing she couldn't really hide was she was honestly radiating pure joy! She quietly touched her lips that had just been crushed by Gray's.

Juvia can still feel his lips!

"No, it's fine." Gray anwsered rather sheepishly. Juvia was not expecting that, she thought she had made him mad. Gray shows Juvia a small grin, maybe trying to reassure her. Juvia's blushing intenses, the tension between them breaks, and they start a short conversation. But, unconsciously there minds constantly drift back to their sweet kiss, making Juvia, out of nowhere, blush like a tomato!

Shortly after, they both had to part ways. They had to come up with a very good excuse for missing class again! But you know Gray wasn't too happy about going to class, there were to many girls who would get in his way. Juvia was in a very good mood though, of course she was saddened at the fact of leaving her dear Gray-sama. But she wanted to make some new friends, she very much hates being alone!

_**~A little while later~**_

"This is our new student, Juvia Lockser" The teacher introduces Juvia to her class. Juvia bows in respect.

"Tell us about yourself Juvia." Mrs. Harris smiles sweetly at Juvia, who freezes little, and with a gesture from Mrs Harris, Juvia begins her Bio.

"W-well, Juvia is from a small town close to Magnolia, and she has moved here because she was not treated well at her other school. Juvia hopes this year will be diffrent!" She finishes with a smile, the class can't help but smile back. Except for one girl who glares at Juvia, she notices this but decides to ignore it.

"You may take the seat next to, Daphne." Juvia walks silently to the desk that Mrs. Harris pointed at and sat down. She glanced at the girl next to her, Juvia then saw that Daphne had noticed her staring. Juvia smiled sweetly at her, Juvia should make an effort to make friends!, she thought. But right as Juvia smiled Daphne scowled and glared at Juvia. Juvia was quite surprised, she didn't even know her!

It's going to be harder then Juvia thought it was going to be! But what reason does Daphne have to be mad at Juvia?

After the class was over and the teacher dismissed the students, they're we're still two girls left in the classroom. Juvia walked up to Daphne.

"Hi, I'm Juvia!" Juvia smiled again.

"I know who you are, and you're sweet act that you're putting on in front of Prince Gray is unacceptable! I will tell him about your bad intentions at any cost! I know what you're doing and I won't stand for it! You don't deserve him, so if you make any more contact with him, I will ruin your life!" With that Daphne stomped away, and slammed the door behind her, leaving a shocked Juvia behind.

Did she threaten Juvia!? You know Juvia will NOT stand for this! Gray-sama is Juvia's and only Juvia's! Juvia does not understand the situation very well, but Juvia knows that she won't stop talking to Gray no matter what someone says!

Juvia huffed, grabbed her books and walked out the door.

Juvia must find Gray-sama!

_**~To Jellal and Erza~**_

"Jellal, why did you come?" Erza asked Jellal who still was holding a face of anger. They were sitting, with their backs to the wall.

"Why do you think?" Jellal retorted back, he didn't mean to seem mean, he was just irritated that he wasn't the one she asked to show her class! And that she was almost raped! He honestly knew that she would've taken care of it, but he just couldn't not do anything! She was strong and he respected that, but you can't expect him to not save a "damsel" in distress!

"Thanks." Erza said a little shyly, not enough for Jellal to notice though. Jellal shifted his body a little at her voice.

"Are you hurt?" Jellal asked, setting a hand on her shoulder. Erza didn't seem to mind, more like inside she was jumping up in down!

"No, I'm fine, it's just a bruise."

Jellal softly placed his hand on top of Erza's, making sure that Erza was comfortable, clearly he wanted to hold her hand, but Erza would most likely punch him.

"Good." Jellal whispered, as he turned his head so it was facing Erza's blushing one.

They stared deep into each other's eyes for a second, it wasn't awkward, it was kinda romantic.

Erza's mind was being flooded with questions and thoughts, _is he going to kiss me!? Calm down, you're Titania! I can't kiss him! I couldnt! But his eyes are so pretty, his tattoo is so beautiful, and his lips seem so soft. I wouldn't hurt to try..._

While Jellal's was filled with only one thought, _I bet she tastes like strawberries..._

Their lips were currently centimeters apart, Erza was blushing a scarlet red, and you could see Jellal was also blushing lightly.

"Can kiss you?" Jellal whispered huskily in Erza's ear, causing delicious shivers to run down her spine. And Erza had decided on her answer.

"Ye-" But Jellal didn't want to waste another second on useless conversation.

_Heh, I was right._

**_A/N_**

You guys remember Daphne? How'd you this chapter? So sorry that it was so rushed and horrible and short! I hope you liked it anyway!


	9. Can You Help Me?

**[ Gajeel's POV ]**

I had finally gotten to class, what's the point of going to class if no one I know is in it? God dammit!

I start tapping my pencil on the desk, with a bored expression. I look around the classroom and see a desk is empty. Lucky bastard got to skip class, or they're just late. Whatever.

I start daydreaming as the teacher is explaining something that doesn't hold importance. I snap out of it as I hear the door of the classroom creak open. I turn to see...Shrimp! Thank God, but she's pretty late. Is she even in the right class? I think she lost her way, she looks hopeless. This is work shop.

"Are you the new student?" the teacher asks shrimp.

Shorty just nods.

"I'm looking for history class." Shorty said to the teacher, still unaware I was staring at her.

"This surely isn't the class your looking for, since you don't now where it is, I'll send," Teacher paused, and looked around for someone, my God please let me leave this hell hole!

"How about Gajeel?, Gajeel will you show her to class?" Hell Yeah!

"Yeah, sure." I stand up, look at Levy who looks pretty shocked. I slowly walk up to her, my smirk in tact.

"We better get goin' bookworm." I say in a low whisper. She jumped a little.

She payed a respectful bow to the teacher before walking out with me.

**[ Levy's POV ]**

Why did I have to pick that class! He's so mean! And I know, but I swear it's only a little crush! Okay, maybe if I don't pay attention to him and I just read my book, he won't say anything!

I pull out a book from my pocket and start reading, I hear Gajeel "Tsk". I've been reading for maybe 5 minutes now? I can sense Gajeel's getting irritating. Haha! getting a taste of your own medicine!

All of a sudden my book disappeared out of my hands, and I hear Gajeel's laughter ring through my ears. I turn on my heels and look a Gajeel with fire in my eyes, who is now flailing my book in the air, teasing me. I hurry towards him and start jumping for my book, it was just getting interesting!

He dodges my attempts and starts laughing. How dare he take advantage of my shortness! I ponder on what to do, this might be bold but I think I can do it! I start blushing intensely at my idea, it's just so daring! No! I can do this! Don't let him take advantage you!

I march confidently towards Gajeel, who has his eyes closed from laughing, you know he's pretty cute...

I get a little closer to his face, go on my tip toes, my lips inches away from his cheek, and my first thought was...

Was this a bad idea?

**{Gajeel's POV}**

Wha- In a swift movement Shrimps soft lips were on my cheek. My hand dropped down, and her books fell on the floor, I stood there surprised as hell. After a a mili second she had pulled away, didn't look me in the eye and was blushing intensely. So cute. She didn't say anything after, clearly waiting for me to say something.

"That was unexpected." I said grinning, Levy looked over at me. She stared at me for a little bit, examining my face, I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I decide to ask her before she says anything.

"Whacha thinking about shrimp?" I asked her, kind of curious. I still haven't really recovered from her action before, it was just really unexpected. Bet she likes me.

"Kissing yo-" She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes full of surprise. I was a bit shocked, I knew exactly what she wanted to say, I was right.

"Gotta go!" She exclaimed quickly, turning her back to me, and walking fast to her next class. God, she really doesn't like confronting things, does she?

"Wait, I haven't showed you where History class is yet!" I yelled, running after her again, she's pretty fast though.

{Levy's POV}

"I guess it wasn't a bad idea, he's chasing after me!" Levy said happily under her breath, a smile forming on her lips.

"I heard that!" Gajeel shouted, how the heck did he hear that!? Does he have super hearing or something!?

"I do!" I turned my head back to see Gajeel grinning. I stopped running, because I was out of breath. I'm really not good at running. Gajeel stopped too, not panting at all.

"Hey Gajeel, what's up?" I turn to see a teenage boy with no shirt on.

"Not much, you?" Gajeel answered back.

"Nothing really, whose the girl?" The unknown guy raised an eye brow, and smirked. Gajeel wrapped an arm around me.

"A friend."

"What are you doing with her?"

"None of you damn business." Gajeel answered grinning, so they're friends!

"Alright, well I'm gonna go find Juvia." He knows Juvia!?

I got out of Gajeels arms, and walked up to the teenager.

"You know Juvia?" I asked excitedly, he nodded in response .

"Yeah, are you friends with her?" He smiled.

"I am!" I said "I moved to Fiore with her and a couple of other girls!" I was so happy that Juvia made a friend!

"Really!?" He continued, "Yeah I met a her a couple of days ago, were...friends." He scratched his neck sheepishly. oooh, so their more then friends, interesting.

**{Normal POV}**

Juvia started to run around the school, the halls were completely filled with students. Juvia remember stuff pretty well, Juvia knew where classes were and the hallways. She came across a hallway, and saw Levy! She was talking to someone, and had a heavily peirced guy standing next to her.

"Levy!" Juvia exclaimed, running towards we short friend. Levy turned her head, and a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Juvia!" Levy said with equal excitement.

When Juvia finally reached Levy, she gave her big hug. Still hugging her, she whispered, "Whose he?"

"This is Gajeel." Levy answered Juvia's question, blushing a bit. Juvia saw out of the corner of her Gray standing.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia stammered, her face turning reddish.

"Juvia." Gray smiled, "What are you doin here?" Juvia figeted a little before answering.

"Well, um...Juvia was actually looking for Gray-sama." Juvia averted her eyes, still blushing.

"Oh, why?" Gray asked a tinge of happiness in his voice, But before Juvia could answer a beautiful, white-haired girl interrupted.

"Have any of you seen Laxus Dreyer?" She smiled sweetly, "I was told he would show me around."

**A/N**

So! I'm adding in Miraxus! I hope you guys are okay with it! It's one of my favorite pairings! I hope you liked the chapter! is this story too boring? Please tell me if it is, is it interesting at all? I'm in a play, It's called schoolhouse rock! I'm really excited to be in it! Sorry I just wanted to tell you guys!


End file.
